


To infinity

by winstonlives



Series: II tour fics [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Movie Night, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no one actually gets sick sick, talk of being sick: tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan and Phil have an eventful ride home from the last tour spot back to London, but have a movie date that can not be missed.Dan takes care of car sick Phil, then just a whole lot of fluff and loving.





	To infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, another short one shot based on Instagram stories from the boys.

“How you doing there Philly?” Dan chuckled. 

Phil moaned and glared at him. “I hate this!” 

Dan chuckled, “We have only been on the road about a quarter of an hour, how can you already be feeling sick?” 

“I don’t know,” Phil whined as they went around a curve in the road. He slammed his eyes shut and groaned again. 

“I told you you should have only had that one piece of toast this morning, but no you had to try all the little jams and things. Knew stuffing your face was not a good idea.” 

“Stop talking about food!” Phil said, his hand coming up to cover his forehead. 

“Should try and sleep, we’ll be home before you know it.” 

“I am trying but someone is talking to me,” Phil said through gritted teeth. He opened one eye to look at dan who was still smirking at him. 

“Fine, I’ll shut up. Why don’t you listen to that new podcast.” 

“I was, but someone started talking to me.”

Dan laughed and poked his thigh. “Fine, I can take a hint. I’ll maybe wake you when we get home.”

Phil mentally rolled his eyes, as he turned on his podcast and kept his eyes shut, letting his head rest on the back of the seat. He tried to concentrate on the words and ignore the motion of the vehicle. They must have been on the curviest road in the UK. He swore they must have been. His head lolled back and forth with every turn. He prayed to sleep, but it wasn’t working and soon he was sweating even though they had turned on the air con at his insistence. Yup, he was really going to be sick, he knew it, he could feel the churning in his stomach, the extra saliva starting in his mouth. His tongue felt too thick for his mouth. 

“Need to pull over!” He sat up straight his hand on the door handle and the driver pulled off to the side of the road. He threw open the door and all but tumbled out into the grass. He took deep breaths and squinted at the overcast daylight. He bent over, his hands on his thighs, and prayed to either throw up breakfast or to just feel better. 

Dan was there within a couple seconds, he rubbed soft circles on Phil’s back, “going to be sick? Want some cold water?” 

Phil shook his head, the feeling of sickness waned a little. “Just needed to stop and get some fresh air. That feels nice.” He said about Dan rubbing his back. “Calming my stomach.” 

They stood there, on the side of the road for about twenty minutes before Phil resigned himself to more torture. He closed his eyes before they even pulled back into traffic, “You should have something cold to drink,” Dan said, handing Phil his water bottle. “Just small sips, yeah.”

Phil took it and did as Dan suggested. He did feel a little better. “How much longer until we get home?”

“Little less than an hour or so. Should be getting into the city in a few minutes” Dan said, his face kind, no longer mocking. “You feel okay? You’re less pale than you were before.Thought you were going to pass out.” 

“Yeah, a little better. Thanks,” Phil weakly smiled at him. 

“As soon as we get home you can hop in the shower and was the travel off, then we can sit on the couch and watch some TV. Sound good?” 

Phil nodded, he looked down and saw Dan’s hand on the seat next to him. He reached over and gave it a little squeeze, then looked up into Dan’s eyes. Dan rubbed the back of his hand with the pad of his thumb. He smiled and Dan smiled back. He knew Dan understood. Understood his thanks, and his want to snuggle on the couch for little before the movie they planned to see weeks ago. 

Finally, they got home, and yes, he wanted to fling himself on the couch and never leave again, but he also wanted to wash the dried sweat feeling from his skin. Dan knew, and had already started the shower for him before he even entered the bathroom. He took off his clothes and left them in a pile before stepping into the shower. He instantly felt better, since Dan knew to make the water a little cooler than normal. When he stepped out again and wrapped himself in a few clean towels, his pile of clothes was gone, and a pair of pajama pants and a soft tee shirt were on the vanity. 

He dressed and brushed his teeth, just to feel fresh and walked out into the lounge to find Dan on the sofa watching an episode of _Steven Universe_ they had already seen. “Feel better?” 

“Much.” Phil sat next to him. He wanted to lay back and get wrapped up in Dan’s arms and close his eyes for a minute. 

Dan leaned over and kissed the side of his neck, then wrapped his arms around him, just like he wanted. “Excited to see the movie later?” 

“Mhmm.” Phil said, closing his eyes, and letting his head drop back onto Dan’s shoulder. He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew Dan was kissing his neck softly and telling him it was time to go to wake up to get ready for the movie. “Already?” He yawned. 

“It’s been an hour and a half, if you want to get popcorn and soda we have to leave in about ten minutes.” Dan said, stretching once Phil sat up. “Had a good nap?”

“I guess so, it feels like I just sat down.” 

“You still want to go to see Infinity War? We could maybe find a different time to go if you’re not feeling better.” 

“No, I’m good. Besides I don’t want to risk not seeing it in the cinema” Phil said standing. “I’ll just change and be ready to go in a few.” 

They got to the cinema in time to get all the snacks they wanted and found their seats. Phil almost choked on his popcorn he was shoveling it in with such enthusiasm as he watched wide-eyed completely enthralled with the film. He finally put the almost empty tub of popcorn on the ground and sat back, Dan linked their pinkies together. 

“That was incredible!” Phil said, almost skipping out of the cinema. 

“It was,” Dan agreed smiling affectionately, “Guess you’re feeling better since you snarfed that bucket of popcorn down. I saw you almost choke on it.” 

“It was an exciting part.” 

“Yeah, well, keep it up Lester and I won’t let you get popcorn anymore. Nothing would wreck my movie watching experience more than having you die from aspirating a popcorn kernel.” Dan said shaking his head. 

“I don’t know if that means you'd be more upset about missing the movie or the fact that I die in that scenario.” Phil said chuckling. 

“It depends on the film,” Dan said. They got in a cab and rode back home. 

Phil yawned as they walked in. He put his keys down and took off his jacket then felt Dan’s arms wrap around him from behind and lips press against the back of his neck. “I think you’d be more upset that I died, but I won't tell anyone you’re just a big softy.” Phil smiled and turned in his arms. “Bedtime?” 

“Please,” Dan said and quickly kissed him before letting him go to walk to the bedroom. They went into the bathroom and brushed teeth, washed faces, and copped feels the entire time. “The movie got me kind of in the mood Philly,” Dan said wiggling his eyebrows as they stood by the sink, arms around each other's waists. “Take me to bed.” 

“Sounds like a good way to end the day.” Phil smiled, then leaned in pressed a kiss just below his ear. “Smell like popcorn and minty toothpaste.” He said inhaling Dan’s scent. 

“That good or bad?” Dan laughed, pulling back and walking to the doorway the turned off the light. 

“You know how I feel about popcorn,” Phil said, as they slipped under the duvet and turned out the lights. 

“Popcorn kink?” Dan asked, and Phil poked him in the side, which turned into tickling and a little wrestling, and laughing, until it turned to kissing, and stroking and moaning, then finally coming. “I’ll have to smell like popcorn more often,” Dan said, “Doesn’t lush have something that’s popcorn scented? ‘Should pick some up, so I can put some on to make you horny.” 

“Ha-ha,” Phil said after he wiped them both clean with a damp flannel he went to get from the bathroom. “Although I have to say, it didn’t hurt the situation.” 

“Noted for future endeavors then,” Dan said and pulled Phil back down into the bed. “C’mere, and cuddle me.” 

“If I must,” Phil said, laying down and spooning around Dan, his knees pressed into the back of Dan’s. They lay there silently listening to each other breathe for a bit, reveling in the afterglow and comfort of home after a few days on the road. “Thank you,” Phil said quietly into his shoulder then pressed a kiss there. 

“For what?” Dan said, turning a little to look back at him. “For taking care of me today. I hate getting car sick.”

“I know, you do.” Dan said, “But I’ll still love you even if you toss your toast on the side of the road.” He turned in the circle of Phil’s arms, slotting their legs together. He kissed his chin then his lips. “Just try not to do it on me.” 

“Oi!” Phil said, smacking Dan’s bare ass under the duvet, and they were both laughing again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know. I love to hear from you all. Thanks for reading!


End file.
